Falsas Apariencias
by estrella Blank
Summary: No te dejes llevar por la fachada de un libro, pues te puedes sorpender. Es lo mismo con las personas y nuestros amigos se daran cuenta de ello con sus consecuencias... Yaoi MxC
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

"**REGRESO A CASA"**

Un nuevo año, eso era lo q les esperaba, habían pasado sus vacaciones fuera de su querida Grecia, alejados de la familia y la escuela, de los amigos no, puesto que habían emprendido el viaje todos juntos. Ahora un nuevo semestre comenzaba, listos para entrar a sus respectivos semestres de sus carreras universitarias.

Era un día soleado, pasaban de las 12:00pm cuando el avión arribo al aeropuerto…

-los pasajeros del vuelo 208 proveniente de España saldrán por la puerta no. 6- se escuchaba por las bocinas del aeropuerto, y podemos ver a los pasajeros salir por dicha puerta, se podía ver a ejecutivos, familias completas, turistas ansiosos por conocer el lugar y algunos más agotados por el largo viaje, pero entre la multitud se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes muy animados entre ellos.

- Al fin, ya era hora! Me moría de ganas de salir de ese vejestorio- se quejaba un joven de unos 23 años, con cabellos largos de color azul y ojos verdes, de anatomía bien proporcionada que vestía una camiseta color agua y unos vaqueros muy desgastados, tu tez estaba un poco bronceada, posiblemente por estar expuesta a los rayos del sol.

-Jajaja por favor, Kanon! Si tanto miedo le tienes a las alturas, solo tenias que decirlo, y te hubiéramos regresado a pie!- le contesto el joven detrás de él, era un castaño de ojos verdes, tez bronceada, cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, su camiseta era blanca acompañada de unos shorts color verde olivo y unos zapatos deportivos, de su brazo tenia colgando una pequeña mochila.

- Que gracioso Aioria, de ser así me hubieran tenido que acompañar, o acaso ¡¿me hubieran dejado regresarme solo?- respondía Kanon fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Kanon, todos aquí sabemos la respuesta a eso…- se escucho la voz de otro joven, un chico de cabellos largos color azul, aunque un poco más fuerte que los de Kanon, sus ojos eran de color turquesa, su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura firme y al igual que los demás bien proporcionada; vestía una camiseta de color rojo sin mangas con detalles en blanco y unos shorts blancos mas debajo de las rodillas junto con unos zapatos deportivos que hacían juego con su vestuario- ¡NI LOCOS ABANDONAMOS LA COMODIDAD DEL AVION PARA ACOMPAÑARTE! Jajajajaja verdad Shaka?- dice dirigiéndose hacia el ultimo del grupo de amigos.

El mencionado era un joven de cabellos rubios y lacios bastante largos, su aspecto era un tanto más delicado en comparación a sus compañeros y su tez más clara de igual forma, sus ojos de un azul cielo le daban la apariencia de un ángel, iba vestido con una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa de botones sin abrochar de color naranja, unos pantalones holgados color azul marino y unas sandalias cafés complementaban el atuendo.

-Yo insisto en que debimos de haber acompañado a Ángelo a su ciudad natal, era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer Italia, es uno de los pocos lugares que nos faltaron por recorrer, pero no!, ustedes querían regresar lo más pronto posible por el hecho de que no cumplía con sus expectativas de vida nocturna, ¿acaso no saben apreciar lo que ofrece cada lugar?- decía el rubio con cierto tono de reproche y resignación, viendo un folleto de dicha ciudad en sus manos, ignorando las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos por lo dicho.

-En primer lugar Shaka, nunca lo llames Ángelo estando cerca de él, recuerda que DM es un excéntrico con referente a su nombre- le contesto en tono divertido Aioria.

-Anda Shaka, además que había de divertido en Italia? Solo edificios, edificios y emm mas edificios, jajajaja- continuaba Kanon con tono relajado, el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Además, teníamos que estar a tiempo para las reinscripciones…- dijo Milo con un tono un tanto distinto ¿de cuándo acá a Milo le interesaban esas cosas?

-Podíamos hacerlo por medio de la página web, Milo- contestaba Shaka intrigado por la actitud del griego.

-Tienes razón pero, gracias a Doris, me entere que da la casualidad de que nuestra fecha de inscripción concuerda con la de los alumnos extranjeros- responde con una sonrisa picara el mencionado- lo cual significa…- dice esto último viendo a Kanon y Aioria que mostraban la misma sonrisa.

-¡CARNE FRESCA!- gritan los tres amigos al mismo tiempo. Shaka solo los veía de forma reprobatoria.

-Ya me imagino toda la variedad que veremos ese día, chicas y chicos, de todas partes del mundo- decía Kanon mirando hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde recogería su equipaje.

-Estarán tan nerviosos de estar lejos de sus hogares, necesitaran un guía y un compañero que les ayude en todas las dudas que tengan- continuaba Aioria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- O si, ya nos veo, ya nos veo, este será un buen inicio de año- terminaba de decir Milo con la expresión cómplice de sus amigos…

- Ha, ustedes nunca cambiaran- decía un resignado Shaka, siguiendo a sus amigos, preguntándose ¿cómo es que seguía juntándose con ellos?

-Muy bien chicos, ahora cada quien a su casa y nos vemos el lunes en la facultad para deleitarnos las pupilas tooodo el día, jejeje- decía Milo a sus amigos a modo de despedida.

-Hasta el lunes bicho jajaja- se despidió Kanon junto con Aioria y Shaka, dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección.

Milo se encontraba en la salida del aeropuerto e hiso una señal a un taxi para partir a su hogar-¡Muy bien Milo, de regreso a casa!-se dijo mentalmente mientras subía al taxi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Días después, lunes para ser exactos, en un edificio departamental…

-¡Camus!, ¿llevas todos los papeles?¡ Porque no me pienso regresar solo por un descuido tuyo, he!- se escuchaba gritar a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, su tez era pálida haciéndola lucir una muñeca de porcelana, vestía una blusa de tirantes color negra debajo de una blusa fiucha que le dejaba al descubierto parte de los hombros y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, sujetado con un cinturón negro, junto con unas mayas negras y complementando el atuendo unas zapatillas de tacón bajo.

- ¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy Pandora!, ¡no te desesperes que harás que me estrese! Y sí, ya tengo listos todos los papeles, y si, también los tuyos, y a antes de que preguntes, si ya desayune, solo te estaba esperando- le respondió un chico que bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso, por su acento se podía ver que era extranjero, al igual que su compañera; era un chico de facciones delgadas, cabellos largos y lacios hasta la cadera color aguamarina, y ojos del mismo tono, con unas gafas adornando su rostro, su tez era pálida, aunque no tanto como la de Pandora, vestía un suéter con cuello en "v" y una camiseta blanca debajo, con unos jeans y unos zapatos negros.

-jejeje, hay Cami, en ocasiones me pregunto ¿Quien es el adulto responsable aquí?- decía la pelinegra en todo dulce mirando al chico que tomaba sus cosas para salir de su hogar.

-Eso es obvio Pandora, tu eres la adulta, pero yo soy el responsable y en la escuela ni se diga, jejeje, vamos que se nos hace tarde, tu cierras- le decía Camus mientras salía por la puerta.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Cami, en los estudios lo sabes todo, pero de la vida… te falta mucho por aprender, mi niño.- y dicho esto salió del departamento para alcanzar a su amigo.

Terminaron de bajar los escalones cuando ven a un hombre en la entrada, recargado en un automóvil color plateado, era alto y mayor que ellos aunque no por tanto, tenia cabellos azules y largos hasta la mitad de la espalda unos ojos verdes que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas de sol, vestia un conjunto color gris, con una corbata negra al igual que los zapatos, tu tez un poco más oscura que la de Camus, su cuerpo era atlético, muy bien formado.

-¡Saga!- grito Camus al verlo, el mencionado sonrió al verles, dejando su posición para ir a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Camus, ¿cómo has amanecido?- pregunto el mayor con una encantadora sonrisa dirigida al menor.- Pandora dijo que tardarían, veo que se ha equivocado, otra vez jejeje- dice pero ahora viendo a la mencionada.

- hay Saga, no empieces, mejor vámonos o ahora si se nos hará tarde- dijo Pandora ignorando la sonrisa cómplice de sus dos compañeros.

-Ahora ¿que han apostado?- le pregunta Camus en un susurro a Saga, Pandora ya había subido al auto y los miraba dándole a entender que no quería que la hicieran esperar.

-Jejeje ya lo veras el jueves, pequeño- responde alborotando el cabello del menor, y se dirige al auto dándole la espalda, por lo cual no pudo notar el rubor que aparecía en el rostro de Camus, quien lo siguió para ir a su destino.

Por una de las calles de Grecia se ve a Milo caminando muy animadamente. Vestía unos jeans un poco descosidos de una de las rodillas, unas sandalias color café y una camiseta color anaranjado, su cabello iba suelto, moviéndose al compás del viento que refrescaba esa mañana.

-Waaa, pero que sueño, sabía que iban a hacer una bienvenida por mi regreso, pero nunca creí que duraría tanto- decía Milo mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca- ojala y los chicos no se enojen por llegar tarde. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, ahora hay que encontrarlos.- decía mientras veía a los alrededores del campus, veía a varios chicos y chicas dirigirse a la entrada y un auto plateado estacionándose cerca de ahí.

-Muy bien ya hemos llegado, ¿Seguros que no quieren que los espere?- les preguntaba Saga a los chicos que iban bajando del auto, frente a ellos estaba el campus donde Pandora retomaría sus clases de danza y Camus ingresaría a Artes.

-Estaremos bien, Saga, no necesitamos a una niñera de tiempo completo- decía la pelinegra por la ventana del auto, tratando de hacer enojar al mencionado.

-Je, te recuerdo que ese en si vendría siendo mi trabajo, aunque lo de niñera solo se aplicaría en ti, pues con Camus no tengo ningún problema- le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa retadora, ocasionando risas por parte de Camus y un puchero por parte de Pandora.

-Mejor ya vamos, Pandora- le decía el menor para que no comenzaran una nueva disputa- y no te preocupes Saga. Estaremos bien, además no se cuanto nos tardemos- decía dirigiéndose a Saga.

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa llaman y estaré aquí en segundos – respondió el mayor poniendo en marcha el carro- Que tengan buen día, cuídate Camus- dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Igual tu Saga- dijo por lo bajo Camus, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rosa.

Pandora había observado el comportamiento de Camus desde hacia tiempo pero prefería no hacer comentario alguno- ¿nos vamos Cami?

-ha, si claro vamos- respondió para dirigirse junto con la chica a la entrada del edificio.

No muy lejos de aquí, un chico buscaba a sus amigos, cuando ve el carro conducido por Saga pasar junto a él.

-¿He? Es ó se parece, no, creo que estoy alucinando, no vuelvo a tomar los inventos de papá con el alcohol, pero era tan parecido… no, a primera de cuentas Kanon no tiene auto y segundo nunca vestiría de esa forma… - se debatía internamente Milo, tratando de saber si era alucinación o si en verdad era su amigo. Cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad.

-¡MILOOOO! , ¡Con un demonio, te estoy gritando desde hace horas!- el mencionado boleta a sus espaldas y ahí ve a sus amigos caminando hacia él, Kanon había sido el que le había gritado.

-Sí, definitivamente… no vuelvo a tomar los "especiales dinamita" de papá, crean alucinaciones.- se decía mentalmente, para ir al encuentro con sus amigos. Sin imaginar que en ese día comenzarían los sucesos que cambiarían, no solo su vida, sino también la de sus amigos.

* * *

aqui esta el primer capitulo de este fic, actualmente tres capitulos estan completos y estoy a mitad del cuarto, ojala y les guste y espero sus reviews para saber que tal les parece n_n un saludo a todos y pues aqui nos vemos ciao!

se despide EstrellaBlank


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, disculpen la demora, la verdad ya tenia el capitulo desde hace un buen rato pero no me había dado el tiempo de subirlo a la pagina /, espero y les guste y agradecería su opinion n.n…

Espero y ya en estas vacaciones darme el tiempo de continuar con este y otro proyecto que tengo en mente =) gracias!

**CAPITULO II**

"**COMIENZA EL JUEGO"**

-_Milo, quita esa cara de idiota, que así nadie te va a hacer caso-_ le decía Aioria al griego, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que es golpeado por Kanon en la cabeza.

_-Hey, que te pasa?_- grito el agredido.

_-La pregunta aquí es que te pasa a ti, Milo?_- le decía riendo al menor- _y ya deja de mirarme de esa forma o creeré que quieres que regresemos jajaja._

_-Eso nunca, si de por si me es casi imposible aguantarte como amigo, no quiero volver a tener que lidiar contigo como pareja-_ responde el chico y un poco más serio vuelve a ver a Kanon y comienza a reír-

_-Acaso soy tu payaso o qué?-_ respondía ya enojado por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

_-Jajajaja, no es eso solo que, pensando bien las cosas, yo jamás te vería así_- respondía Milo acordándose de su "alucinación".

_-¿A qué te refieres? Nos estas confundiendo-_ ahora si que no entendía nada, y por la cara de Aioria y Shaka estaban igual de confundidos_- haber ¿qué te tomaste ahora?_

_-Es que cuando los estaba buscando juraría que te había visto a ti sobre un auto, vestido de traje, y con una seriedad jajaja es imposible, seguro que es un efecto secundario de lo que me tome anoche-_ el solo imaginarse a su amigo de esa forma le hacía gracia, ya que Kanon era la persona más informal que había conocido y prefería caminar a, como él decía "contaminar el medio ambiente". Y sobre la seriedad ni se diga.

Mientras los otros chicos se reían imaginando a Kanon de esa manera, el aludido se había quedado repentinamente callado, algo extraño en él, y su rostro mostraba un poco de intriga por lo que Milo le dijera. _"¿Será él? Y si es así, ¿qué hace aquí, cuando regreso y por qué no dijo nada?"_ eran los pensamientos del mayor, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían emprendido el camino hacia la entrada y lo esperaban llamándolo a gritos, _"¿Qué ha sido de ti hermano?, si eres tú, buscare respuestas Saga, tenlo por seguro y esta vez no te dejare desaparecer."_, estos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de seguir a los demás.

Después de alcanzar a sus amigos, se dirigieron a la oficina de Doris, la amiga de Milo, que se encargaba de los trámites para los alumnos de intercambio y extranjeros, ella y Milo se conocieron antes de que este entrara a la universidad ya que ella era conocida de la familia y se encargo de todo lo relacionado con sus estudios siendo primero su tutora y ahora también confidente.

_-DORIS! Luz de mis ojos, sol de mis mañanas, amor mío!- _decía, o más bien gritaba Milo a la chica que estaba detrás del escritorio, era una mujer no mayor de 30 años, pelirroja de ojos verdes, tez clara y una blanca dentadura, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta de lado sobre su hombro derecho, vestía una blusa color verde manzana y un chaleco blanco con unos jeans que moldeaban perfectamente su figura, ella al escucharlo solo se limito a verlo de reojo y contestarle:

_-¿Ahora qué quieres, Milo? Porque no me creo que esta sea una visita de cortesía_- el mencionado se sienta en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Me ofendes al pensar de esa manera, si tu sabes que te adoro con toda el alma-_ le respondía Milo de un modo tan dramático que sus amigos que estaban en la puerta casi no podían aguantar las risas, pero les daba pena que Doris los viera así.

La mujer solo le observa de reojo, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio, puso los codos sobre este y entrelazo sus manos para posar su rostro en ellas. – _Convénceme_- le dijo de una forma muy provocativa mientras el griego le respondía con otra sonrisa y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

_-Tú lo pediste- _

En los jardines de la facultad…

_-Ho vamos Pandora, ¿ahora que es lo que apostaron? Dime, no quiero esperar hasta el jueves, porfavoooor- _decía Camus, poniendo una cara muy tierna para convencer a una Pandora que ya estaba cansada de tantas preguntas sobre el tema.

_-Ya cállate Cami, además ni yo sé que es lo que planea Saga, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, después de lo que paso en la última apuesta- _decía la chica un tanto nerviosa y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo _– de esta no me salvo, te aseguro que será una venganza por la vez pasada._

_-jajaja en eso tienes razón, Saga suele aprovechar estas ocasiones, bueno tendré que esperar hasta ese día_- decía el joven estudiante divertido por la expresión de espanto en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-_Mira Cami, ¿no son esos tus amigos?-_ decía la chica señalando a un grupo de jóvenes que salían de uno de los edificios.

_-Si son ellos, voy a saludarlos, ¿vienes?_- le respondía mientras caminaba hacia los mencionados.

_-No, pero te espero, hace un momento vi a Hilda y a su hermana, estaré con ellas ok? Salúdalos de mi parte_- se despedía Pandora mientras se encaminaba al lado contrario de Camus.

_-Claro, salúdalas de mi parte también-_ decía alzando la voz para ser escuchado por su amiga mientras corría para no perder a los chicos.

_-¿Y en que puedo ayudarlos ahora chicos?_ – les decía Doris, de forma relajada mientras acomodaba su nueva mascada de seda alrededor de su cuello.

- _Pues veras, queríamos saber si nos puedes dar un adelanto de lo que hay para este año-_ respondió el griego guiñándole un ojo

-_Hay Milo, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que empiecen a cazar?, Pero tú me sorprendes Shaka, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con estos vagos?_

-_ Je lo sé, pero digamos que es un reto interesante tratar de encaminarlos al buen sendero_- decía el rubio de forma muy solemne- _además… me gustaría analizar la actitud de estos especímenes, para ver que tan bajo podemos llegar los humanos.-_ continuaba ahora viendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Soy yo o nos estas insultado a tu manera, Shaka?-_ decía Aioria mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, y antes de recibir respuesta Doris continuo para que no comenzaran una nueva riña en su oficina_- ... además yo no puedo dar información sobre los alumnos a mi cargo y bien lo saben._

_-Si lo sabemos, pero, ya sabes cómo son las conversaciones, y puede salir el tema a relucir, no es nada malo, solo saber de dónde nos visitan ¿no crees?- _decía Milo como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-Jejeje, … digamos que este año tenemos un gran número de foráneos en el instituto, vienen desde Alemania, Suecia, los países del Norte, Francia, hasta algunos pueblos de entre las montañas, lejos de la tecnología pero no por ello menos astutos, puede que inclusive algunos de América nos hagan compañía, que les parece?_

_-Vaya si que habrá variedad verdad? Y… ¿cómo que mas? Jejeje claro si se puede saber, ¿cómo son?_

_-Ustedes no tienen llene… bueno esta mañana me toco hablar con dos jovencitas, son hermanas Hilda y Fleur, son realmente hermosas y muy refinadas, un chico, que confundí con una chica_- continuaba diciendo recordando la vergüenza pasada esa mañana- _su nombre era Afrodita, también llego un chico un tanto tímido, su nombre se me hiso realmente curioso Mu y viene de un poblado de Jamir, ¿quién mas, quien más? Ha si Pandora, ella es alemana pero vive aquí desde hace tiempo al igual que otro jovencito de origen francés, Camus, pero por lo mismo de que son de otro país los mandan conmigo. Por lo menos ellos son a los que he recibido el dia de hoy, eso es suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad chicos?_- terminaba mirando a los chicos que la habían escuchado atentamente.

_-Claro mi amor, ya nosotros nos podemos encargar de lo demás, ¿verdad chicos?-_ respondía Milo, viendo a sus amigos mientras se levantaba de la silla.- _muchas gracias Doris, veremos si podemos verlos aun en el campus jejeje_- decía mientras se despedía con la mano sacando a sus amigos de la oficina.

_-Solo no se metan en problemas chicos, y lo digo por ti Milo, ¿de acuerdo?-_ se despedía Doris, enviándole una mirada de advertencia al chico. – _Por supuesto, además, ¿Cuándo me he portado mal?_- le respondió el griego perdiéndose de su vista.

_-Y que me dicen chicos, ¿que les parece si nos vemos el jueves en mi casa? Aprovechando que es la última semana de vacaciones_- les decía un joven de aspecto andrógino, cabello celeste, tez blanca, su cuerpo era delgado y era vestido por una camisa sin mangas de color rosa claro, un chaleco blanco y un pantalón beige con zapatos a juego, en su rostro se podía observar un lunar que lo hacía lucir muy coqueto y sus ojos eran de igual color que sus cabellos.

_-Por mi está bien Dita, solo debo pedir permiso a mi tutor y listo-_ un chico de cabellos color lila fue el primero en responder, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa, y en vez de cejas lucia unos puntos que lo hacían lucir una belleza mística, su cuerpo era delicado pero bien formado y vestía una camiseta verde y una chamarra azul con unos jeans cómodos pero que hacían lucir su cuerpo, y por ultimo unos zapatos deportivos.

_- esto, emm, lo siento chicos pero yo ya tengo planes para estos días, así que no podre acompañarlos-_ respondía Camus un tanto apenado, rogando que no hicieran más preguntas con referente a "sus planes".

_-O vamos Camus, ¿no puedes cancelar? Vamos a divertirnos mucho!-_ decía el peli celeste bailando al ritmo de una melodía en su cabeza queriendo convencer a su amigo.- _party hea, hea, hea! Hasta Mu acepto! Anda ¿si?_

_-Lo ciento Dita, pero me es imposible cancelar, será para la otra ¿De acuerdo?-_ se disculpaba Camus con los chicos, Afordita lo miraba con cara de reproche mientras Mu se divertía con los ademanes del peli celeste ante la negativa.

Los chicos seguían platicando sin percatarse de que eran observados por tres pares de ojos a lo lejos.

_-Que les parece, creo que por su apariencia mínimo uno de ellos es de los que nos comento Doris-_ decía un sonriente Kanon a sus compañeros.

- _Pues de que están de buen ver, ni que lo digas, pero…-_ decía Milo mientras los "escaneaba" con la mirada- _algo me dice que han de ser muy aburridos, los típicos nerds, que no salen de la biblioteca, que son unos santurrones y bla bla bla._

_-Pues déjame decirte que la chica de cabello celeste se ve muy animada_ – le decía Aioria a su amigo – _lamento desilusionarte pero la "chica" es un "chico" jejeje_.- le decía Kanon al chico, mientras el regresaba la vista para verificar lo que le dijo el mayor. – _Haaaa! Pero si parece una chica! Bueno, pero eso no le quita lo atractivo. _– Continuaba el griego mientras alborotaba sus cabellos avergonzado por la confusión-

Las risas de los chicos se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Shaka, haciéndoles notar su inconformidad por la actitud que tomaban sus amigos – _deberían de dejar de hacer estas tonterías, las personas no son presas para que las estén cazando como animales-_ la voz del rubio se escuchaba un tanto molesta y los chicos solo se limitaron a observarlo.

_-Muy bien "Señor Rectitud" según tu ¿qué se necesita para salir con alguien?-_ le preguntaba Kanon, y se cruzo de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

_-En primer lugar, no solo debes ver el exterior-_ comenzó a hablar Shaka, de forma seria, como si de un credo se tratara- _hay que ver las virtudes que la persona guarde dentro de si, debe de haber equilibrio entre mente y cuerpo, ya que puede ser un físico deslumbrante pero sin nada de cerebro, en cambio si la inteligencia supera el físico, la persona aun así se quedara fascinada con la otra que no verá a nadie más, y si uno tiene suerte conocerá ese sentimiento, el causante de tantas tragedias y tantas maravillas, que puede dar tanto vida como muerte, felicidad y desdicha: el amor. _*vaya que Shaka estaba inspirado*

_- Y según tu ¿qué es el amor Shaka?- _ahora era el turno de preguntar de Aioria.

_-El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres…_ - comenzó a recitar Shaka solo que ahora se giro para ver a su amigo, pero a lo lejos vio algo que lo dejo impactado - _… amor es, un ángel en la tierra, de delicada figura, sonrisa de perla, cabellos lilas…-_ los demás se quedaron extrañados por la actitud del rubio, este se veía ausente, como si estuviera en las nubes, Milo siguió la dirección de la mirada de este, encontrándose con los mismo chicos que vieran hace unos momentos.

_-Vaya Shaka, pues parece ser que tu definición del amor tiene cuerpo jajaja-_ decía Milo mientras codeaba a sus amigos para que vieran lo mismo que ellos.

_-Shaka!, no creí que vería este día, tu siguiendo los pasos de tus amigos!, Aioria voy a llorar de la emoción!, nuestro bebe está creciendo, estoy tan orgulloso!-_ decía Kanon abrazando a Aioria mientras se echaba a "llorar" dramáticamente, vaya si que eran todo un espectáculo los chicos.

_-Doris tenía razón, no debes de junarte tanto con nosotros jejeje-_ decía Aioria a Shaka que volvía a la realidad, y se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de la forma en que había reaccionado al ver a ese chico, pero en serio que lo había impactado.

_-Bueno chicos esta decidido, el de pelo lila es de Shaka- _y antes de que el aludido pudiera decir algo, continuo-_ y como ya vimos, ya nos vamos, por lo menos ya nos damos una idea de lo que tendremos este semestre, ahora viene lo bueno- _decía Kanon a sus amigos haciendo que estos le prestaran atención.- _Chicos no hagan planes para el jueves, que nos vamos de parranda-_ les decía de forma sonriente, mientras sacaba de su billetera una tarjeta de presentación, se podía apreciar el nombre del local en letra manuscrita, con detalles en blanco y diversos tonos de azul, con uno que otro toque negro.

_-Unos chicos me recomendaron este lugar, esta algo lejos, pero me dicen que vale la pena ir, y más en estos días por el "show" que dan ahí-_ continuaba el mayor esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

_-Kanon, honestamente a mi no me gusta ir a esos bares de mala muerte, si quiero estar con alguien hay mejores formas que esta, no pienso ir a pagar por ello- _decía Milo un tanto extrañado por la propuesta del mayor, ya que él no le conocía esos gustos.

_-Te equivocas amigo mío, no son los "shows" que tú crees, dicen que el lugar esta de lujo, pero que los vocalistas del lugar lo están mucho más._

_-Bueno y ¿cómo dices que se llama ese famoso lugar?-_ le preguntaba Aioria tratando de ver la tarjeta que sacara su amigo.

Kanon sonrió al ver que contaba con la asistencia de sus amigos- _Muy bien chicos, pónganse sus mejores galas que el jueves nos vamos al bar "ELISEOS"._

CONTINUARA…


	3. Eliseos: Vidas de día y de noche

**Como podra verse este fic lleva bastante tiempo abandonado, por cuestiones varias no se le ha dado continuacion pero aprovechando que la idea no se ha borrado del todo en mi mente quisier hacer el intento por continuarla, ojala y sea de su agrado, y debo admitir que si habra cierto cambio en la forma de escribir puesto que creo ya han pasado unos cuatro años facil, asi que lamento si puede haber algun tipo de cambio entre capitulo y capitulo, la verdad creo que puede ser compensado puesto que este capitulo si fue bastante largo a mi parecer, gracias a quienes le den una oportunidad a esta vieja idea ahora si ... comenzamos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

"**ELISEOS:**

**VIDAS DE DIA Y DE NOCHE"**

Tres días después, en el departamento de Camus…

-Y ahora ¿Qué escusa les diste a los chicos, Camus?- preguntaba Pandora desde la cocina del departamento, al joven que se encontraba en la recamara.

-Lo mismo de siempre, "Que tenía un compromiso y que no podía ser cancelado"- se escuchaba la respuesta en un tono más elevado para ser escuchado.

-¿No crees que deberías decirles?, por algo serán tus amigos ¿no?- continuaba la chica mientras lavaba los platos que quedaban en la cocina – Lo sé pero, honestamente no sé cómo reaccionarían, bueno Afrodita de seguro me haría un drama y Mu pues, no sé. Creerán que los he estado engañando.- Le respondía la voz del joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

La chica le respondía mientras se acercaba al cuarto – Si en verdad quieren ser tus amigos, lo entenderán, además no es nada malo- la chica ya había entrado a la habitación y se acerco para abrazar al joven por la espalda, el cual estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras ella recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

-A veces no sé quién soy yo en verdad, Pandora, me veo y me pregunto lo mismo todo el tiempo ¿Cuál de los dos soy en verdad?- decía mientras se veía al espejo – Este eres tu Cami, estos somos nosotros, o una parte de nosotros, podríamos decir que es nuestra parte "rebelde o atrevida" si te gusta, pero sigues siendo Camus Betancourt y yo sigo siendo Pandora Herold- decía la chica señalando el espejo…- y eso nadie lo puede dudar.

Los que ahí se reflejaban eran totalmente diferentes a los chicos que sus ojos veían casi a diario, Camus había cambiado sus lentes de armazón por unos de contacto color rojo rubí, su cabello normalmente aguamarina ahora era color fuego a juego con sus ojos, recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones, vestía una camisa negra con cuello alto y sin mangas, unos jeans igualmente negros y ajustados, que realzaban su delgado pero exquisito cuerpo, y en una de sus piernas tenia sujeta una pañoleta roja, dejando en claro el contraste de su atuendo de esa mañana con el de esa tarde.

Pandora por su lado vestía una falda tableada a medio muslo color morado, una medias obscuras y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, su blusa era color negro con las mangas holgadas hasta el codo y con aberturas a los costados dejando ver sus blancos brazos, algunas pulseras en sus muñecas y un collar con una cruz como accesorios. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto en un chongo que dejaba varios mechones sobresalir dándole un toque rebelde, sus ojos ahora lucían un color ámbar por los lentes de contacto, su maquillaje era ligero pero eso la hacía ver más hermosa, sin contar con el antifaz de plumas negras y diamantes que adornaban su rostro.

-Creo que tienes razón, puede que nos conozcan por otro nombre, pero no significa que dejemos de ser quienes somos ¿verdad?- le respondía el joven ya más animado – a veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti- le decía a la chica con una hermosa sonrisa- Fácil, seguirías aquí encerrado con tus problemas existenciales- y ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno creo que ya nos hemos tardado demasiado, es hora de irnos- le decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la sala para tomar su saco y darle el suyo al menor- Si, es hora de que Pandora y Camus se queden en casa y que "Hera" y "Acuario" salgan a escena- le decía el joven mientras se colocaba el saco y abría la puerta- No hagamos esperar a "Géminis". – terminaba de decir la chica cerrando la puerta tras de si, para seguir esa rutina que desde hace un par de años venían realizando.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad…**_

-Milo! Por favor ya nos están esperando con Shaka- le gritaba Kanon a su amigo desde el primer piso cerca de las escaleras. – Ya voy, ya voy- se escuchaba la respuesta desde la segunda planta de la casa.

-Milo! Si no llegamos pronto nuestro rubio amigo se va a echar para atrás, con una chin…- pero su colorida exclamación fue interrumpida por un pedazo de pan que obstruyo su boca. – ¡Kanon, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en mi casa no se aceptan malas palabras?!- le reprendía una mujer a su lado, quien fue la que le metió el pan a la boca. Sería una señora de unos treinta y nueve años pero muy hermosa, era un poco más baja que Kanon, pero ciertamente intimidaba en ese estado, su cabello era rubio ondulado pero sus ojos eran de un color turquesa brillante, vestía una falda a la rodilla de color rosa pastel y una blusa de color chocolate a tres cuartos y unas zapatillas a juego, todo esto debajo de un mandil blanco con encaje del mismo color.

– Si sigues así jovencito no me dejaras de otra más que llevarte a esa cocina y lavarte la boca con jabón o sacarte a patadas de aquí, y tendrás que esperar a mi hijo en el coche, así que tu escoges- continuaba la madre del más joven mientras un apenado Kanon se pasaba el pan por la garganta, y antes de que continuara con su regaño el chico la interrumpió.

-Pero señora ¡este pan esta delicioso! ¿Usted lo hiso?- le decía de una forma casi infantil. La mujer al escuchar eso olvido lo que iba a decir y le sonrió emocionada por el halago – ¿en serio te gusto?, hay mi niño, vayamos a la cocina, que acabo de sacar unas galletas del horno, para que comas en lo que esperas a Milo.- y sin mas ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, una feliz por los halagos que el chico le decía y el otro por evitarse todo el regaño, y de paso comerse la porción de su amigo.

-Ya te dije que lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, "Hera"- le decía "Géminis", quien era nada más y nada menos que Saga, a la chica que iba en el asiento de copiloto en el auto plateado del primero. El mayor había cambiado su traje por un atuendo más acorde al lugar al que irían, como todo el tiempo, ahora lucia una chamarra de cuero negra y una camisa color azul que concordaba con sus cabellos, con los primeros botones abiertos permitiendo ver su pecho bien formado, unos jeans obscuros ajustados a su cuerpo resaltando las bien torneadas piernas y unos zapatos negros, como toque final portaba unos lentes obscuros haciéndolo lucir tremendamente sexy.

-Ho por favor "Géminis", suéltalo de una vez!- seguía exigiendo la chica, mientras ellos dos discutían en la parte trasera se encontraba Camus, "_Parece que no soportan estar juntos sin tener que molestarse_" pensaba el chico, dejando a los otros dos con una discusión que seguramente continuaría hasta llegar a su destino. Y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos "_No sabes cuánto te extraño papá, Hades ha sido una gran persona con nosotros y Pandora es como la hermana que nunca tuve, Saga… pues es alguien muy especial para mi_,-al pensar eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse-_ aquí he encontrado una gran familia y amigos, pero aun así no sabes cuánto me haces falta_"

-º-

-Pero papá, porque no vienes tu con nosotros?- le preguntaba un Camus de doce años, a su padre con ojos llorosos sin comprender el porqué de esa decisión.

-Ya te lo he explicado, Camus- le decía el hombre a su hijo, era joven pero se veía cansado y había una tristeza palpable en sus ojos cada vez que veía a su hijo, le adoraba, pero siempre que le veía la veía también a ella, necesitaba tiempo para sanar- mis documentos están vencidos, además de que tengo una responsabilidad aquí y lo sabes, son muchas cosas las que quedarían pendientes si me fuera-

-Escusas! ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no soy también tu responsabilidad? ¿Acaso tanto daño te hago?- le respondió el chico a su padre a gritos, desesperado por el miedo de ser alejado de él. – No Camus, te adoro hijo, pero es una oportunidad magnífica, además sabes que casi no tengo nada de dinero, Hades es tu padrino y lo sabes, el se ha ofrecido a darte la educación que necesitas, quiero que sigas adelante hijo, que tengas la mejor educación… Je suis tellement fière de toi petite*.- y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ambos llorando por miedo, dolor, tristeza, amor.

-º-

Camus regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Saga hablar con alguien atreves de su móvil – Si "Tauro" ya estamos por llegar, espéranos en la entrada- y colgó el aparato. – Muy bien chicos ya estamos aquí- decía el mayor, mientras que Camus veía a través del cristal un edificio ya bien conocido para ellos, era de dos pisos, en la planta alta se veían ventanas polarizadas, la decoración recordaba vagamente a los templos griegos, los pilares eran cubiertos de vegetación y enredaderas, el conjunto era de un color gris pero no por ello menos vivo, había algo en el que llamaba la atención, incitando a adentrarse a su interior, descubrir lo que ahí se ocultaba, y ele ahí en un letrero escrito en letras de luz blanca y elementos en dorado: "ELISEOS".

-Kanon! Dámela es la ultima!- le gritaba Milo desde el asiento trasero al mayor que era quien conducía el vehículo, mientras introducía la ultima galleta a su boca de forma lenta viendo al otro por el retrovisor, como le encantaba molestar al otro, y jum! Se la comió de un solo bocado, mientras el otro hacia el más grande de los teatros, a su lado Aioria se tapaba los oídos tratando de no quedarse sordo por los alaridos de su amigo, mientras que en el asiento del copiloto iba Shaka, con una cara de quien va a un funeral – no sé cómo me han convencido de venir con ustedes, pase lo que pase sé que no me voy a divertir, digan lo que digan, no voy a tomar nada, no me fio de ustedes tres- decía en el tono más pesimista que podía el rubio, a ver si así lograba que lo despidieran por su actitud y poder regresar a su casa.

-Jajaja vamos Shaka, crees que será tan fácil que te dejemos ir, es muy rara la ocasión en que nos dignas con tu presencia y no pensamos desperdiciarla- le decía el mayor al chico que hacia un puchero de resignación al que le hablaba – vamos, te prometo que te vas a divertir, miren ahí está el "ELISEOS"- decía mientras los chicos del asiento de atrás trataban de ver lo que el mayor señalaba.

-Oyes Kanon y estás seguro que nos dejaran entrar? Parece uno de esos lugares exclusivos y mira el tamaño del gigantón ese que está en la entrada!- decía Aioria desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-Para mí que solo entra puro niño rico, estoy de acuerdo con Aioria, no creo que sea muy divertido- decía Milo con una cara no muy convencida viendo el lugar.

-No se preocupen! De que entramos, entramos, me lo han recomendado, dicen que es genial el lugar y mas durante tres días de la semana, es por eso que hemos venido hoy, quiero saber a qué se referían los chicos sobre el supuesto "show"- les respondía Kanon mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse.

-mmm mas te vale que este bien, si no pues nos vamos a otro lado pero tu tendrás que pagar las bebidas toda la noche- decía uno de los menores desde atrás.

-creo que esta será una noche muuuy larga- se quejaba Shaka, abriendo la puerta para bajar y adentrarse a ese lugar junto con sus amigos.

Ya habían entrado al lugar, "Tauro" había ido a recibirles personalmente, abandonando por un momento la entrada principal. El mayor se dirigió a otro lugar del local mientras que los otros dos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde encontrarían a los demás.

-Vaya y ¿cómo están esta noche mis dioses guerreros? – preguntaba una alegre Pandora entrando al lugar, dirigiéndose a los chicos que estaban ahí.

-Como a ti te gustan "Hera": buenos, calientes y sexys – le respondía un chico de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, guiñándole uno ojo mientras ella saludaba a los otros tres chicos ahí presentes.

Se escucho su risa ante la respuesta- esperemos que sigan así en el escenario, "Delta"- le respondía la chica mientras tomaba del brazo a un chico de largos cabellos blancos y ojos color ámbar – no es así, "Épsilon"?- le preguntaba al chico – Por supuesto, a dar lo mejor como todas las noches, y más al tener a nuestras estrellas.- respondía el chico mirando a Pandora y a Camus quien estaba con unos chicos de cabellos largos color turquesas y al parecer gemelos.

-Vaya "Acuario" hoy si que luces fantástico, si no fueras tan joven desde hace tiempo te hubiera, ¿como dicen normalmente?, a si: "echado los perros"- le decía de forma sugerente a Camus uno de los gemelos.

-¿Perros, que perros, "Mizar"?- decía confundido el joven viendo al mayor -¡Ho, Por favor! Hasta un monje entendería eso "Acuario"!- respondía el otro chico, riéndose de la ingenuidad del menor.

-"Mizar, "Alckor", olvídenlo este chico aun no entiende de sus perversiones, además ahí viene "Geminis" y no querrán que los vea insinuándose a sus niños ¿verdad?- les decía un hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos, a comparación de los jóvenes que vestían ropa casual, el vestía un traje color gris, con corbata azul marino, su cabello era de color entre blanco y gris, corto y lacio hasta los hombros, tenia barba, sus ojos eran de un verde olivo muy brillantes, lo que le daba un aspecto joven a pesar de todo.

-Muy cierto "Gamma" no vaya a ser que nos acuse con el jefe y nos rebaje el sueldo- contestaba uno de los gemelos mientras Saga se acercaba a ellos.

-Muy bien chicos, ya se acabo el descanso, guerreros tomen sus lugares en el escenario, "Hera" y "Acuario" ustedes entran a la señal de siempre, ya saben la rutina, cuando terminen los estaré esperando, "Gamma" ira con ustedes a la salida. Suerte!- gritaba mientras salía del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde se escuchaba más ruido seguido del mayor.

-Señor, si señor!- decían los gemelos con un saludo militar a Saga quien solo sonrió de lado al salir.

-Bueno mis niños, los vemos en el escenario- se despedia "Alckor" junto con los otros tres.

Fuera del lugar se encontraban los cuatro amigos, viendo como entrarían al dichoso "Elíseos", realmente no había una fila que hacer, el problema era el gran sujeto que estaba custodiando la entrada, era un hombre de fácil dos metros de altura, fornido, sus cabellos eran de color café y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas obscuras, las cuales realmente no requería ya que desde hace un rato que había obscurecido, pero que al parecer portaba para verse aun mas intimidante. Vestía todo un conjunto de color negro, desde los zapatos hasta la chamarra. Vaya que de solo verle daban ganas de dar media vuelta e irse.

Por suerte para los chicos el gran portero se fue al interior del lugar y aprovecharon para acercarse al otro portero, un señor de ruda apariencia pero no tanto como el otro sujeto, así que se acercaron dispuestos a entrar. Cuando el hombre les vio pareció sorprenderse un poco pero luego una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro, lo que les dijo los dejó un poco extrañados.

-Vaya "Géminis", desde cuando usas la entrada principal? Yo que tu mejor entro de una vez el show esta por empezar y no querras estar lejos del escenario verdad? - dijo dirigiéndose a un sorprendido Kanon quien solo atino a responder – he si claro, será mejor que entre, ellos vienen conmigo—dijo señalando a los otros tres.

-ok pasen chicos y bienvenidos al "Elíseos", es la primera vez que los veo y ojala no sea la última, me imagino que vinieron hoy para ver el espectáculo, les aseguro que después de eso vendrán seguido- les dijo animado- bueno pasen y disfruten la noche.- termino diciendo y abrió la puerta a los chicos.

Al entrar al lugar pudieron apreciar que era muy distinto a lo que aparentaba en el exterior, las luces le daban un agradable ambiente festivo pero sin perder la elegancia, había diversas mesas en el centro, y otras tantas con sillones pegadas a las paredes del lugar, se podía ver una barra a lo lejos, atendida por dos jóvenes que les daban la espalda en ese momento, había varias meseras de un lado al otro, atendiendo a los clientes, llevando y trayendo los encargos de los mismos, había muchas personas, pero milagrosamente consiguieron una de las mesas junto a la pared, dándole la espalda al bar y quedando con la vista hacia el escenario que en ese momento estaba vacío, la música que se escuchaba era del reproductor.

El ambiente estaba por más alegre, había personas de todas las edades, jóvenes, adultos, grupos de amigos y amigas, parejas, etc. Vaya que uno se sentía a gusto.

-Oyes Kanon, por que el portero te dijo "Géminis"?- le pregunto Shaka al mayor, quien sacaba su celular para ver un mensaje. - Mmm pues la verdad no sé, ya sabes cómo son algunos que les gusta poner apodos solo porque se les da la gana, lo bueno es que estamos dentro, ya ves ser guapo tiene sus beneficios- decía el mayor orgulloso de su atractivo físico.

-Vaya Kanon, sí que está bien el lugarcito este, creo que te has salvado de pagar esta noche- le decía Milo al mayor dándole unas palmadas en la espalda haciendo que el celular que traía en la mano se le cayera debajo de la mesa.

-Ha, bien hecho Milo!- y se agacho a recogerlo- estaba obscuro y no veía nada así que estuvo a tientas. En ese momento llego una de las meseras, la chica tenía el cabello lila y unos brillantes ojos color turquesa, su piel era clara, vestía una blusa color vino con los hombros descubiertos y las mangas colgándole a los costados con una falda de cuero negra y unos botines negros dejando lucir así sus bellas piernas.

-Buenas noches chicos, que desean que les traiga?- los chicos se habían quedado embelesados por la linda chica, y así habrían seguido de no ser porque Shaka respondió a la pregunta – yo quisiera una sangría – ahora la chica esperaba respuesta de los otros dos chicos, ¿o eran tres? Uno estaba debajo de la mesa haciendo mil y un maromas mientras que decía algo de un celular.

-Bueno nosotros queremos tres cervezas linda- le dijo Aioria a la chica- o te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- le dijo con otras intenciones.

Ella le sonrió y le contesto- mi nombre es lo único q tendrás de mi "lindo", a menos que busques a una amiga es lo mas que tendrás- al darse la vuelta le miro de reojo para decirle – aquí me conocen como "Athena", en un momento les traigo sus bebidas.

El castaño se quedo ruborizado por la directa respuesta y negativa de la chica mientras que Milo le hacía burla y Shaka miraba como Kanon salía de debajo de la mesa con el dichoso aparato en la mano.

-Ha maldito aparato!, a la otra tu lo buscas he Milo!- le decía Kanon al chico a su lado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza pues se había golpeado a la hora de levantarse.

-Ho vamos Kanon no exageres. – le decía el menor para que cambiara la cara de enfado que tenia- hemos venido a divertirnos no es justo que pongas tu cara de amargado, ¿o si?

El otro no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle y unirse al alegre ambiente del lugar. Después de un rato de estar bromeando, la intensidad de las luces bajo en el área de las mesas y se enfocaron en el escenario, todo el ruido del lugar bajo considerablemente, como esperando por algo, los chicos vieron al escenario, en ese momento "Athena" llego con su pedido y lo dejo en la mesa sin verles. De pronto se escucho una voz por una de las bocinas del audio.

-Damas y caballeros, amigos nuestros, sean bienvenidos de nueva cuenta al "Elíseos", esperamos que estén pasando una muy agradable velada.- se escucho varias exclamaciones "esta genial", "que traigan mas bebidas", "que traigan la música", etc. Y continuo – muy bien ahora démosle otro caluroso aplauso a "Los dioses guerreros" del "Elíseos" que vienen a alegrarnos todas las noches!- al decir esto se escucho todo un escándalo, aplausos, chiflidos, gritos, etc.

En ese momento aparecieron cuatro chicos en el escenario, vaya que estaban de muy buen ver. Dos de ellos eran idénticos con sus cabellos de color turquesas, al parecer gemelos, el chico que se acomodo detrás de la batería se veía más rebelde y su cabello era color rosado y unos ojos verde claro, bueno solo veían un ojo ya que el otro estaba cubierto por el flequillo, y el ultimo el que estaba en el teclado tenía el cabello blanco-grisáceo. Después de saludar con una señal a los que les hablaban comenzaron a tocar.

La música sí que era buena, un ritmo movido, no podían identificar que genero podría ser, tenía un poco de todo, posiblemente por ello gustaban tanto, le daban gusto a todos los gustos y ni que decir el deleite a la vista.

-Vaya Kanon tenias razón, esto está muy bien- decía Aioria mientras se movía al ritmo de la música en su asiento, tratando de hacer que Shaka se moviera a su mismo ritmo. Milo y Kanon estaban en las mismas se movían de un lado para el otro al son de la música tratando de componerle alguna tonada a la melodía.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que terminaron de interpretar los últimos acordes, fue cuando volvieron a escuchar la voz proveniente de las bocinas, y como había ocurrido anteriormente todo quedo en relativa calma mientras se escuchaba: -amigos del "Elíseos" preparen sus oídos y pupilas y démosles una bienvenida a las estrellas principales del "Elíseos" con ustedes: "Hera" y "Acuario"!- un escándalo mucho mas atronador se escucho mientras que los dioses guerreros comenzaban a tocar una nueva melodía; los cuatro amigos dirigieron su vista al escenario cuando escucharon una voz femenina que comenzaba a cantar… **

**_***I'm tired of my life._  
_I feel so in between._  
_I'm sick of all my friends, girls can be so mean_  
_I feel like throwin' out everything I wear_  
_I'm startin' over new,_  
_Coz I'm not even there._  
**

De uno de los costados del escenario salió una chica, era ella la que cantaba, más de uno se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, era realmente Hermosa, tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo con varios mechones traviesos por los lados de color negro como la noche, tal vez con reflejos morados, la luz tal vez, vestía una blusa color negro con mangas holgadas hasta los codos y abierta de los costados, una falda tableada a medio muslo de color morado, con unas medias obscuras delineaban sus largas y moldeadas piernas, unas botas negras completaban el conjunto, de accesorios tenía unas pulseras y un collar en forma de cruz; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su rostro, ya que este estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro con brillantes, estos escondían unos ojos color ámbar, realmente enigmática.

-Pero vaya que es un primor – se escucho decir a Aioria, inclusive Shaka estaba de acuerdo en esa observación, aunque claro no se los diría a los otros tres.

-Con razón dijeron que son las estrellas del lugar, todos están absortos con ellos- decía a lo bajo Kanon.

Y antes de que Milo dijera algo se escucho una segunda voz, ahora masculina pero aun así delicada…

_**Sometimes,  
I wanna get away some place,  
But I don't wanna stay too long.  
Sometimes  
I wanna brand new day,  
Try to fit in where I don't belong**_

_**Hooooooooook hook me up.  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair.  
Hooooooooook hook me up.  
Where should we go I don't even care.**_

**_Anywhere is good enough._**  
**_Hook me up._**  
**_Hook me up._**

Y del lado contrario de donde salió la chica, apareció un joven que dejo al griego con la boca abierta, era un chico de complexión delgada, vestía al igual que su compañera de negro: una camisa con cuello alto y sin mangas, unos jeans ajustados que realzaban ese cuerpo de tentación, una pañoleta roja estaba sujetada sobre su pierna izquierda pero lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda era ese cabello largo recogido en una coleta era rojo, rojo como el fuego al igual que esos ojos… "rojo de pasión" pensó Milo y se acercaba a su compañera de canto de una forma casi felina.

-Pero si están como quieren- escucho decir a Aioria. "vaya que si lo están". Estaba realmente absorto en cada movimiento del chico, se movía de forma tan sensual, cada movimiento incitaba que la imaginación se diera vuelo, y vaya que la suya tenía mucho que dar; mas que bailar parecía que esos dos chicos seducían a los ahí presentes, pero por alguna razón no veía en sus rostros alguna señal de lujuria como los que el y los demás tenían en ese momento y eso le intrigo, además que había algo en ese chico que se le hacía conocido, muy conocido pero ¿de dónde?, con esos pensamientos siguió observando a los que bailaban en el escenario, las estrellas del "Elíseos".

**_I like the lights turned out,_**  
**_the sound of closing doors._**  
**_I'm not like other girls,_**  
**_who always feel so sure._**

**_Of everything they are,_**  
**_of what their gonna be._**  
**_Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me; of me_**

Hacia unas cuantas canciones que los chicos habían salido al escenario, él y Pandora se habían quedado esperando a que llegara su turno el cual estaba a punto de ser anunciado.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto el menor a la pelinegra- como todas las noches, a deslumbrarlos!- fue su respuesta y se dirigieron cada uno a sus puestos a los lados del escenario, escucho como los chicos comenzaban a tocar la canción, después como Pandora comenzaba a cantar, su turno estaba a punto de llegar, respiro profundamente para evitar que los nervios le ganaran. Después de esto salió al escenario como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos años atrás.

**_I like the lights turned out,  
the sound of closing doors.  
I'm not like other girls,  
who always feel so sure._**

**_Of everything they are,_**  
**_of what their gonna be._**  
**_Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me; of me_**

**_Hooooooooook hook me up.  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair.  
Hooooooooook hook me up.  
Where should we go I don't even care._**

Estaba lleno como todo el tiempo, pero al pisar el escenario se olvido de todo y todos para concentrarse solo en los que estaban ahí con él en el escenario, comenzó a cantar y a moverse junto con "Hera" sabía que tenían la atención de todos los presentes y era algo que siempre lo ponía nervioso, pero ya sabía que solo tenía que ver hacia el segundo piso, exactamente hacia donde se encontraban los ventanales de la oficina del lugar y ahí lo vería, "si sientes nervios solo mírame a mí de acuerdo?" era lo que Saga le había dicho uno de los primeros días que habían comenzado a cantar en el "Elíseos", sonrió al verle ahí observándolos como todas las noches y se olvido de lo demás.

_**Anywhere is good enough.**_  
_**Hook me up.**_  
_**Hook me up.**_  
_**Anywhere is good enough**_  
_**hook me up**_  
_**hook me up**_

_**Sometimes i wanna disappear some place,**_  
_**but I don't wanna stay too long.**_  
_**Sometimes,**_  
_**I'm feelin' so alone,**_  
_**Tryin' to fit in where I don't belong.**_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del "Elíseos" dos hombres veían por la ventana del segundo piso todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del lugar.

-Esos niños aun me siguen sorprendiendo- le decía "Gamma" a "Géminis"- mira como tienen a todos ahí abajo, no los pierden de vista, si no los conociera diría que lo hacen a propósito- al decir esto sonrió de lado.

"Géminis" los veía en silencio, y sonrió al ver que la chica se acercaba al borde del escenario y le guiñaba el ojo a uno de los clientes, "_Pandora va a estar de un genio de los mil demonios"_ dijo para sus adentros y luego observo al chico en el escenario que le sonreía a modo de saludo y él respondió el gesto, los dos hombres botearon al escuchar a un tercero hablar: era la cabeza de todo el lugar.

-Lo traen en la sangre, es algo que heredaron de sus madres, por distintas maneras pero es por ello que llaman tanto la atención, no lo hacen con malicia sino de forma inocente o inconsciente como quieran decirle, pero es por eso mismo que se ven más sensuales. Es un encanto único en ellos.- decía el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios al acercarse a los otros dos. Y así los tres se dedicaron a ver el concierto de las dos estrellas del "Elíseos".

_**Their gonna crash and burn,  
I'm gonna find a way,  
Nothin' left to say**_

_**Hooooooooook hook me up.  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair.  
Hooooooooook hook me up.  
****Where should we go I don't even care.**_

Ya se había acostumbrado en cierta forma a que todos les vieran de esa forma, parecía que se los querían comer con la mirada, pero se sentía mas seguro al saber que no estaban solos en ese lugar, ahí estaba su familia por así decirlo, cada uno de los que estaban en el "Elíseos" se había convertido en una mano amiga, además que su tutor y "Géminis" no permitirían que nada malo les sucediera, no como aquella vez que Pandora se dio un terrible susto.

_**Hooooooooook hook me up.  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair.  
Hooooooooook hook me up.  
Where should we go I don't even care.**_

**_Anywhere is good enough_**  
**_hook me up_**  
**_Hook me up_**  
**_hook me up_**

La canción había terminado mas no así los ánimos del lugar, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a cantar otra canción, Milo no podía apartar su mirada del chico, vaya que si lo había hipnotizado, pero ahí estaba es espinita que no le dejaba en paz, "¿_dónde?, ¿dónde? ¿dónde?, ¿de dónde te conozco, pelirrojo?"._ Y así estuvo gran parte de la velada, aunque ya después de unas cuantas horas su atención la tenía en Kanon y en Aioria que habían comenzado a decir una sarta de estupideces, claro signo de que los jovencitos se habían pasado de alcohol, Shaka veía a los alegres chicos con cara de resignación y dirigió su vista para con Milo agradeciendo que el griego menor no se emborrachara tan fácilmente y le dijo - será mejor que nos vayamos -, Milo estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedaran un poco más, ya que quería seguir viendo al pelirrojo, pero al ver que Kanon intentaba subirse a la mesa a bailar decidió que sí era hora de irse.

Shaka se encargo de Aioria y Milo de Kanon, ya que el mayor era el más inquieto de los dos, Milo dirigió una última mirada al escenario y suspiro, "_ni modo, primero están los amigos_" y se dirigió hacia la salida. Los otros dos ya habían salido, pero antes de que Milo cruzara la puerta Kanon le dijo que quería su celular – Milo, tengo que llamar a Shaka, se está perdiendo de la fiesta!- "_pobre, mañana no se la acaba, y eso que tiene clase a la primera hora_" pensó Milo- Kanon, Shaka nos está esperando afuera vamos- le jalaba del brazo al mayor pero el otro no se movía- Mi celular Milo, no lo tengo, donde esta? No me voy sin mi celular!- empezó a gritar Kanon- ya Kanon, mira espérame afuera con los demás y yo voy por tu celular, de acuerdo?- le decía de forma pausada para que el otro no se exaltara. Así que dejo a Kanon con Shaka, quien al ver que los otros no salían, había dejado a Aioria en el carro y regreso al bar.

-Mugre aparatejo, ojala y no lo haya tirado- era lo que decía Milo en voz baja "_lo bueno es que por lo menos lo veré una última vez, bueno por el día de hoy_", al llegar a la mesa ahí encontró el dichoso aparato sobre el asiento, lo tomo y volteo hacia el escenario, la canción había terminado y por lo visto, "Hera" y "Acuario" se disponían a abandonar el escenario. Estaba por darse la vuelta pero un cambio de luces lo hizo quedarse quieto: las luces que habían estado sobre el escenario se volvieron azules haciendo que el cabello y todo lo demás de los q estaban arriba tomara dicho color, y ahí al verlo, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, "_azul, azulado, marino, agua, aguamarina, lentes, chico, francés!"_ y recordó de donde conocía al chico.

Al día siguiente había quedado de verse con un amigo en las instalaciones de la escuela, y por alguna "extraña razón" se le hizo tarde, iba corriendo por los pasillos y al dar vuelta a la derecha choco con otra persona haciéndola caer al piso –aunch!- escucho desde abajo (el no había caído ya que logro sujetarse de un locker) -Hey lo siento estas bien?- decía Milo mientras recogía los anteojos que habían caído al suelo por el choque – he, si claro solo fue el golpe- escucho que le respondían con un peculiar acento, francés si no se equivocaba- de reojo pudo ver una coronilla aguamarina y unos ojos de color zafiro y le identifico como uno de los chicos que había observado "_Camus, el francés de seguro_". Pero no se dio tiempo de más ya que recordó que lo estaban esperando, así que le regreso los anteojos al otro y salió corriendo de ahí.

Pero si era ese chico, estaba seguro de ello, con razón el acento que usaba se le hacía conocido, pero se veía tan, tan woow! – Pero si ese es Ca…- y antes de que terminara de hablar, o más bien gritar alguien le metió una servilleta en la boca – Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre, acaso no sabes las reglas?- escucho que le decían en un tono molesto, casi amenazante, volteo a ver quien le había tapado la boca y vio frente a él a la mesera, "Athena" si no se equivocaba, vaya que lucía moleta, veía de reojo a los que estaban alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado lo que el chico no terminara de pronunciar.

Milo estaba a punto de reclamarle pero ella le dijo –será mejor que te vayas, tu amigo el rubio me pidió te dijera que fueras rapido- y sin más se alejo de él. Así que Milo solo pudo dirigirse a la puerta.

Ya en el asiento del copiloto del carro, ya que sus alegres amigos se habían quedado dormidos en el asiento de atrás, mientras Shaka conducía y lanzaba exclamaciones sobre los otros dos como "borrachos sin remedio", "debí de dejarlos tirados y que se los violaran", "no vuelvo a salir con ellos", "ni crean que yo los voy a subir a sus recamaras" , etc., etc., etc. Milo se dedicaba a perderse en sus pensamientos sobre cierto chico "_vaya, asi que es cierto que los serios son los que mas sorprenden, pero esto no se queda así, yo quiero saber que oculta ese lindo francés, creo que me divertiré de lo lindo con este chico"_ y esbozo una sonrisa, no lo vería como una presa, suena extraño hasta para él, sino más bien como un misterio, ¿Por qué un chico como el trabajaría en un lugar como ese? Y la verdad Milo no era de las personas que se quedaban con la duda y además se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy curioso, siempre que le decían el dichoso refrán "_la curiosidad mato al gato_" el contestaba: "si, pero yo no soy un gato". No estaba dispuesto a que esta fuera la primera vez en quedarse con la duda.

-Habrá que pedirle un favorcito a Doris- dijo para sí, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

**_*estoy tan orgulloso de ti pequeño - traducción de google. _**

**_*** si ven el video: Pandora canta la parte de la chica de cabello negro y Camus la parte de la rubia, los movimientos que tienen son parecidos a los de ellas, mas que nada para darse una idea, el video se llama "Hook me up" de The Veronicas", algunas de sus canciones me han inspirado para este fic. _**


End file.
